


Duality

by Ookami110



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Child Experimentation, Childhood Trauma, F/F, Mysterious possible oc cameo, Parent gave away their child, Raze adores Viper, Viper wants revenge on Kingdom, Viper was experimented on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami110/pseuds/Ookami110
Summary: Viper could barely remember the last time she felt anything remotely close to affection. Every battle, every kill… it was with no remorse. Viper felt nothing but anger… rage fueling every fiber of her being. From every step she made to every trigger she pulled. She had the whole world to blame for everything that’s happened to her. She could wreak havoc and turn everything Kingdom had into ruins. So why…?
Relationships: Raze/Viper (VALORANT)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	Duality

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First of all, if you're a follower of mine, I'm sorry if I randomly leave and come back with a new story and back to never hearing from me again;;; I swear this is an oneshot only and I will not try to make any continuations. I don't think I will be making future chapter stories anytime soon, so hope this time you will actually get sprinkled content here and there.
> 
> Second, hello again!! I'm here to post for Toxicblast, a Viper/Raze ship from the game Valorant by Riot Games. There was not much official lore on the game as of right now, so it was a little hard for me to think of how these characters will fit into a story I wanted to create. But here that is, and I hope you enjoy it! It's been a long time since I've written a whole finished oneshot, sobs.

_ Mommy, where are you taking me? _

Viper could barely remember the last time she felt anything remotely close to affection. 

_ Mommy, who are these big men? _

Every battle, every kill… it was with no remorse.

_ Where is Mommy? _

Viper felt nothing but anger… rage fueling every fiber of her being. From every step she made to every trigger she pulled.

_ Please, no more… Don’t hurt me… _

She had the whole world to blame for everything that’s happened to her. She could wreak havoc and turn everything Kingdom had into ruins. So why…

“Heeeey! Viper!!” A voice calls out excitedly.

Viper groaned at the sound. The American was in the range, testing out the new batch of poison she concocted. She turns to her left to see the Brazilian and her boom bot friend that rolled towards her with a cute face on its screen. The machine hit her leg lightly, jumping up and exploding into confetti.

“What do you think! Like my new bomb buddy?” Raze asked with a proud grin plastered on her face. “I could use this on Cypher in his lab to give him a good scare!”

Viper was not amused, especially not when she’s covered in confetti. She released her snake bite under her, which caused Raze to panic and dance on top of the poison before jumping off. “Hey! While I would love to see you work, I don’t want to be your guinea pig!”

_ I want to see Mommy! _

The short black haired woman winced at the word guinea pig. Her head throbbed and she rests her forehead against her own hand. Of all the times she could’ve had a headache… “Raze, leave me alone.” Viper finally spoke. She walked past her, brushing against the other’s shoulder. “I don’t care if you’re my teammate… I will not hesitate to inject you with poison.” She said as she walked.

“Don’t worry, I know you won’t!” Raze grinned, “if anything, my gadgets can throw anyone into your poison!”

Raze had always been a confident agent, both in her own skills and in thinking she could get anywhere near the chemist… and that’s what bothered Viper. Why? Why is she so hellbent on getting close to her? Raze could be friends with anyone, why waste her time on Viper?

The toxicologist stopped when she saw the rest of her teammates; Jett, Sage, and Brimstone. The two ladies seemed to be close, and the old man didn’t really understand the two as they were probably talking about something trendy or whatnot. Not that Viper really cared, she only wanted them around for her convenience… Even Jett, as imprudent as she is. 

Viper noticed Sage wave at her, and leaned to the side to wave again. She was about to wonder why until an arm wrapped around her neck with a loud greeting rang in her ear. “Hey Sage! Jett! Old mannnnn, how’s it hangin’?” She laughed as she looked at her friend, “Y’all ready to go?” 

Viper rolled her eyes as she leaned away from her, really hating the skin contact right now… Jett laughed as she spun her little knife over her hand, “Hell yeah, they won’t know what’s comin’, right Sage?”

“Just as long as you kids don’t break my back.” Brimstone comments.

Raze and Jett laughed like a bunch of buffoons. Sage had let out a giggle… and Viper really wanted to shove poison down their throats… She looks at Raze one more time, staring at her big smile…

Honestly, what a nice smile...

* * *

The battles Viper fought, they were all the same. It was like a plague that followed her wherever she went. A single inhale or contact with her smoke, all one could hear is the agonizing cries and begging of the poor victims before a sudden silence when the snake finally sunk their teeth in for the final blow. 

However, this time was different.

Jett and Raze take the front, as usual, with the rest following behind. While Viper took no pleasure in being behind in their formation, it is the best as her equipment is not as aggressive as the two duelists. Something felt different. The enemies have yet shown up… are they hiding? It couldn’t have taken this long for them to make their way to them. She glanced at her group, making sure nothing’s wrong with them. She eyed Raze last, wondering if she’s also questioning the situation.

When the group made it to site, Viper took a good look around their surroundings. Nothing seemed to have changed. The radianite boxes are still stacked around, so they can get the spike initiated. She opened up the spike, getting it prepped before setting it down to start counting down.

But as soon as she did, her head began to throb. She leaned her head into her hand, letting out soft, weary breaths. Viper stumbled and caught herself against the radianite boxes. She could hear muffled words towards her.

_ “Viper?” _

_ “Sabine, are you alright?” _

_ “Sage! Viper’s lookin’ out of it.” _

Viper couldn’t make anything out of them anymore. She leaned against the other teal box. Why is she feeling like this? She must’ve…

“Hey, Viper!” A loud voice rang in her ear. She glanced over, seeing the Brazilian woman in front of her. She had let out an annoyed groan. She didn’t want her help. Not now. “Okay, Sabine, I know ya ain’t fond of me but you gotta hang in there!! We gotta stay and we need to make sure the bomb—”

A sudden gunshot sound echoed in the site. Raze stared at the Chemist for a moment, before reaching down at her own stomach. “... That didn’t feel like usual.” She said. She coughed, blood spewed from her mouth.

_ Is that Mommy?! Mommy!! It’s really you!! _

Viper heard another bang before feeling the sudden pain on her abdomen. She stumbled once more, this time feeling Raze’s body against her own. “Fuck… Raze, don’t…” She mumbled.

_ BANG! _

_ M…Mommy?! Mommy, say something!! _

The other three tried their best to find the sniper, but it was becoming too late. The spike was nearing detonation, and they had to leave. Brimstone cursed angrily as Sage did her best to heal her two injured mates, but that was the problem. Something wasn’t working. It was like Sage’s radianite within her had turned off. Jett helped lift Viper with her arm around her neck, the other arm around Sage as they ran, with Brimstone behind them and Raze on his back. 

Jett’s arm glowed, trying to use her power to let the wind carry them faster, but to no avail. She cursed loudly in her native tongue. Jett yelled at Brimstone to run faster, but instead, Viper could not keep up.

Viper tripped, losing grip of her teammates and falling to the ground. The Sentinel heard the final long beep and she, with a sudden rush of her radianite back, set up her barrier orb just behind the injured woman and Jett focused her power to let the wind push her to them… 

**_BOOM_ **

* * *

Raze sat up straight, sweating as she touched her stomach. She looked at herself and lifted her own shirt, her body wrapped in bandages. She tried to place her hand over her stomach again, but it hurt to do so. She grunt and hissed in pain. She closed her eyes and thought of the last thing that happened… remembering Viper. She turned to the side, letting out a loud groan, but she saw Viper…

Viper was badly wounded. With mild damage from the spike--thanks to Sage’s wall and Jett’s wind--and the bullet wound in her abdomen, the woman was bandaged from the arms and torso… it was heartbreaking for Raze. The brown short haired woman got off the bed and walked to her wounded teammate and sat down in front of her, resting her head and arm on the bed to watch the sleeping woman. 

Raze didn’t understand it herself, but she was so drawn to her. Viper… Sabine. Sabine was someone she wanted to see smile. She wanted to hear her laugh, and talk about things other than chemicals and lab experimenting. She wanted to know who she was. It was almost like Raze adored Viper. They may not talk to each other often, nor did they even seem to be the type to be friends, but that’s what the Brazilian felt.

She saw Viper’s hand twitched and her eyes sparkled. She was about to say something until she got interrupted. “Raze, out of your bed? Feeling better, I hope...” Sage walked in, looking at her with worried eyes.

The two made eye contact, and the engineer just smiled. “Yes…” She lied, “I’m waiting for Viper.”

Sage sighs and she sits down at her desk, turning to face her. “We were all worried. That mission, although a success, we couldn’t understand why our radianite wasn’t working until the last second… We were lucky it did, or Sabine would have suffered more than what I can work with.” She looked down.    
  
The duelist made a frown, “But she’s okay… I just saw her hand twitched. She’ll be able to do the same things as before, right?”

“Yes, but she had already suffered more than I had imagined, Raze. Protocol Valorant never released information to us, but once I saw her body to heal her, it did not look good.” Sage explained. She pursed her lips, closing her eyes. “I cannot tell you as I am not Sabine, but when and if she finally feels comfortable with you… I am sure she will tell you about it.” Raze was confused. What did she mean by that? Now she was curious. She wanted to know the hidden truth under those bandages.

* * *

_ Sabine sat down in a pool of blood. She gripped onto her red stained green dress, sobbing in front of a woman with long black wavy hair. She stared at her mother, eyes blank and straight ahead, voided with the reflection of the blood coming out of her body… _

_ The child continued to sob. She crawled closer and gently touched her hair. “M… Mommy?” She croaked, voice strained from crying. _

_ “She’s gone, kid.” a man said behind her, “She’s not coming back.” _

_ Sabine looked up at him and sniffled. “She will… She’s just sleeping!” She yelled angrily. The man just sighed and looked at two guards, gesturing them with two fingers. The guards started to walk over and drag the older woman. The child began to scream for her mom, begging them to let go, but the man grabbed her by the arm. “You dirtied your dress.” He said with a disappointed tone. “Take this to her cell. Make sure she’s ready for the next experiment.” _

_ The man let her go and watched them drag her away. Sabine yelled and cried. Her legs and arms were covered in scars… Being stripped down, her whole body looked like too many needles poked her, too many cuts and stitches… If anyone saw her now, they would wonder how a young girl like Sabine is still alive. _

_ She was forced to lie down on a metal table, and the only thing she remembered in the state she was in for 17 hours a day was the large K symbol over a white light.  _

_ Kingdom… They’ll pay. _

* * *

Viper woke up to the sound of soft chattering. She felt… pain. Mostly. She looked up to see Sage and Raze talking to one another. Raze had a big shy grin on her face, talking about her new project of equipment in the possible future. Viper twitched and let out a grunt, alerting the other two. 

The Brazilian looked over and her eyes sparkled. “Viper? Oh you’re okay!” She sighs. She scooted closer and looked at her, “You alright?? Are you hurt anywhere??”

Viper felt Sage’s presence on the other side and she looked at her, then back at Raze… “What happened?” she asked.

Sage explained what happened to her and she checked the flexibility of her movements. Once she did, she gave her another burst of healing, letting it travel within Viper. The chemist slowly sat up once the pain fully went away and she started tearing off the bandages. The monk did her best to stop her, but Viper was stubborn… “Sabine, you should listen to Sage.” Raze said softly. For once, that stopped Viper. She looked over to see the mechanic just giving her a small smile… and that got her to sit down. 

Sage looked at them and she cleared her throat. “Well… If you’re both feeling better. I can leave you two, yes?” She asked with a smile, “You two better lie down and actually rest… I would hate to hear that you two aren’t performing in the next match in tip top shape.” 

Once she left the room, Viper sighed and lied back down on the bed. She looked at the ceiling for a moment and closed her eyes… In the back of her mind, she hoped lying down will never make her remember those days. She never wanted to open her eyes and see the K logo again… She hoped…

“Sabine?”

Viper opened her eyes. Just a blank grey ceiling… She looked to the side to see Raze, who was resting her head on the side of the bed. “Are you really okay?” she heard her ask. She stared at the other injured woman for a long time… 

_ Is _ she okay? 

Viper looked ahead and made a frown. “... No. Probably never will.”

“Oh, don’t be like that.” Raze made a small chuckle, “I’m sure you will be someday… Hopefully with someone.”

They looked at one another again, their eyes held their gaze a little longer than should’ve until Viper averted her eyes. “Impossible. Who would want to be happy with someone like me?”

“I would.”

Viper twitched. She didn’t want to look at the other woman… There was no second thought. No hesitation. “You wouldn’t,” Viper argued, “That’s just foolish to think you would when you know nothing about me.”

“Then tell me, Sabine!” Raze raised her voice, sitting up. Her eyebrows furrowed as she gripped her hand gently. “I want to get to know you. I want to be the one to carry you out of danger and I want to stand next to you to fight against Kingdom.”

“I’m not just fighting against Kingdom, Raze!”

“Then whatever it is, I’ll follow you!” She yelled, “I’ve adored you since the day I met you and you don’t bother to even look at me.” She slumps back down on the side of the bed, resting her head on it.

Viper winced at that. What made her like her so much? She didn’t understand this woman… She sighed, “Raze… I’m not a good person. You shouldn’t adore, let alone look up to someone like me.” She looked at her and gently squeezed the hand holding her own… and saw Raze lift her head. 

Raze just gave her a sad smile. “... I just think you’re someone who’s been hurt by Kingdom… and that’s something I completely understand.” She said as she looked at their hands, “And I want to take away a little bit of that pain for a moment, and see you smile for once.” She pulled her hand gently to her and kissed it. “I want to be the one to make you happy, even for a short moment.” 

Viper looked at her when she kissed her hand… her face brightened a light shade of pink and she cleared her throat. “... Perhaps.” She mumbled, looking away. When she felt eyes upon her, she did not look back, “Perhaps, we could make something work.”

Raze slowly made a big grin. She gets up and goes up to her, “Really?” She sat down on the edge and scooted closer. She grunt at the pain at her stomach, but she didn’t care. She was more excited to hear Viper say that again.

Sabine looked at her, the blush still blossomed on her cheeks. “... Really.” She mumbled. “... Why are you so close?”

“Because…” Raze grinned, “I just want to!” She holds her hand and let it rest on her lap. She leaned back a little, using the American’s body as support to keep her upright. “I’ll stay here with you until you get better. I’m not leaving you.”

“Well you should, idiot.” Viper groaned as she rolled her eyes, “You’re injured too.”

Raze laughed at that, and she looked at the other woman. She leaned in and kissed her forehead. “Juuuuust sleep. You need it more than I do.”

Viper made a small pout before looking away. She’s not used to this… affection. She scooted away and slouched on the bed more. “Fine.” She said as she closed her eyes. The one end of her lip twitched, and Raze noticed it… A little tiny smile. It was a baby step, but Raze took it as an accomplishment. She fixed Viper’s hair before fiddling with her hand, looking at it as she did.

Viper didn’t understand what was so special about love, but slowly she’ll remember how it’ll feel. Viper will find the answers without ever searching with Raze. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed! If there's anything you thought was a little off, or incorrect, please let me know! I would love some feedback from you guys. Who is the sniper? How did their radianites just... not work for a period amount of time? Hopefully one day I'll have an answer for you lol... Thank you for reading and I hope to see you again in the future for any Toxicblast or Healstorm oneshots... maybe. Hopefully-- sobs give me strength.


End file.
